vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Planning a June Wedding
We're Planning a June Wedding is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and seventy episode of the series overall. Summary WEDDING BELLS? – A wedding is quickly planned in order for Damon and Stefan to lure a dangerous enemy out into the open. This looming threat puts the fate of Mystic Falls in eminent danger and must be destroyed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/02/the-vampire-diaries-episode-815-were.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (spirit) Recurring Cast *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Guest Cast *Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan Co-Starring *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Julia Vasi as Trudy *Andrew Ruse as Young Man Uncredited *John Hickman as Mr. Fell * Summer Cain as Female bartender/Bonnie's double Trivia *The episode name is a reference to a line said by Caroline in the very first episode. *Antagonists: Katherine (indirectly), Kelly and Vicki. *This episode features Stefan and Caroline's wedding. *Using Katherine's bones, Peter Maxwell forges a dagger that can be used to kill her; he gives the finished weapon to Stefan. *This is the first episode to feature all four members of the Donovan Family. *Kelly Donovan is revealed to have died two years ago and recently returned from hell. *Kelly tells Matt and Damon that Katherine promised her nothing but oblivion for helping her. *Katherine plans to destroy Mystic Falls with Hellfire by having Vicki, who also returned from Hell, to ring the Maxwell Bell 12 times, which she starts to do. *Bonnie collapses after the bell starts to be rung and falls unconscious with blood coming out of her nose. Body Count *Young Man - Blood loss; killed by Vicki *Trudy Sulez - Blood loss; killed by Kelly *Kelly Donovan - Expired time after escaping Cade's hell; deceased Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Tomb **Lockwood Mansion **Mystic Falls Police Station *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory Continuity *Kelly Donovan was last seen in Under Control, a span of 152 episodes. *Katherine Pierce's remains were seen. She was last seen through a hallucination in While You Were Sleeping. *Vicki Donovan was last seen as a subconscious hallucination in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *The Travelers were mentioned by Damon. They were last seen in Home. *Valerie Tulle was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in One Way or Another. *Silas was mentioned by Damon. He was last seen as a ghost in Home. *The Heretics were mentioned by Damon. They were last seen in This Woman's Work. *Liz Forbes was mentioned by Damon and Kelly. She was last seen as a subconscious hallucination in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *The Other Side was mentioned by Damon. It was destroyed in Home. **Qetsiyah was indirectly mentioned as she created the Other Side. *The Originals were mentioned by Damon. *The Gemini Coven were mentioned by Damon. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While *Doppelgängers were mentioned by Damon, which means he indirectly mentioned Amara (despite her not being a doppelgänger, but he encountered her), Tatia and Tom Avery. *The Cure was mentioned by Damon. It was last used by Bonnie (injecting Stefan) in You Made a Choice to Be Good. *Isobel Flemming was mentioned by Alaric. She was killed through Klaus' compulsion in Know Thy Enemy. *Caroline mentioned Prom, which was an event in Pictures of You. *Vicki texted Kelly "Game On", which is exactly what Katherine said to Caroline in The Return. Behind the Scenes *''"We're planning a June wedding"'' is a line of Caroline Forbes from Pilot. *This is the first and only episode with a month in its title (June). *This was the last episode title to be revealed. (February 6, 2017) *Hashtag during the airing is #SterolineJuneWedding Cultural References *" " are the first four lines of a traditional rhyme which details what a bride should wear at her wedding for good luck. Quotes |-|Promo= :Caroline: "How do we get Katherine to show herself?" :Damon: "We throw the one party Katherine would never miss. Who doesn't love a wedding?" :Damon: "We shove Stefan's happiness in her face. She won't be able to control herself." |-|Trailer= :Damon: "How do we get rid of the Queen of Hell?" :Alaric: "Are you sure Katherine's in our world?" :Caroline: "How do the rest of us get Katherine to show herself?" :Damon: "We throw the one party Katherine would never miss. Who doesn't love a wedding?" :Damon: "She's obsessed with Stefan. We shove Stefan's happiness in her face. She won't be able to control herself." |-|Webclip #1= :Stefan: "By the way, I think you may have gone a little bit overboard with the number of compelled guests." :Damon: "Well, and Stefan, it had to look authentic and Katherine knows your girl's not going to have a small, intimate gathering. Traditional 'Opening Walls' of the founders ball, exact same one you and Katherine danced to in 1864. She wont be able to resist." |-|Sneak Peek= :Caroline: "So how do the rest of us get Katherine to show herself?" :Damon: "Easy, she's obsessed with Stefan, and insanely jealous. If she sees anyone making him happy, she won't be able to control herself. So she will have no choice but to come out of hiding." :Caroline: "Your point?" :Damon: "My point is we shove Stefan's happiness in her face. We throw the one party Katherine would never miss. Who doesn't love a wedding?" |-|Inside clip= :Caroline: "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." :Bonnie: "You got all of that in one day?" :Caroline: "Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." :Bonnie: "You didn't destroy Hell." :Kai: "In fact, thanks to you killing Cade, Hell's never been in better hands." :Damon: "What are you talking about? If Cade's not running Hell, who is? Don't you dare say that name!" :Kai: "Think of the only person worse than Cade." :Bonnie: "Think of the only person worse." :Damon: "Katherine. We're toast." :Caroline: "So, how do the rest of us get Katherine to show herself?" :Damon: "We throw the one party Katherine would never miss. Who doesn't love a wedding?" :Caroline: "Sure, Caroline, get married. Day you dreamed of your whole life. Just throw it together like some shocking Vegas wedding, to lure out and murder your nemesis. All before the vows are over." :Bonnie : "That's happening fast." :Damon: "She lays a hand on you, I will cut her up into tiny little pieces, and I will serve her at the wedding buffet." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x15 Promo "We’re Planning a June Wedding" (HD) Season 8 Episode 15 Promo The Vampire Diaries We're Planning a June Wedding Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x15 Webclip 1 - We're Planning a June Wedding HD The Vampire Diaries 8x15 Sneak Peek "We’re Planning a June Wedding" Season 8 Episode 15 Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD We're Planning a June Wedding The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 1.jpg 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 2.jpg 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 3.jpg 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 4.jpg 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 5.jpg |-|Screencaps= 815-001~Bonnie-Caroline.png 815-002-Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-003-Matt.png 815-004~Matt-Peter.png 815-005-Matt~Peter.png 815-006~Matt-Kelly.png 815-007-Matt~Kelly.png 815-008~Stefan-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-009~Stefan~Damon-Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-010~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie-Caroline.png 815-011~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-012-Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-013-Alaric~Dorian.png 815-014~Alaric~Dorian-The_Armory.png 815-015~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline-Boarding_House.png 815-016~Stefan~Damon-Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-017-Matt.png 815-018~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie-Caroline.png 815-019~Stefan-Damon-Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-020-Alaric~Dorian.png 815-021~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-022-Matt~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-023~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie-Caroline.png 815-024-Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-025~Stefan-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-026~Bonnie~Caroline-Boarding_House.png 815-027-Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-028~Bonnie-Caroline.png 815-029-Bonnie-Caroline.png 815-030-Stefan~Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-031~Stefan-Damon.png 815-032-Stefan~Damon.png 815-033-Katherine.png 815-034~Stefan~Damon~Katherine-Tomb.png 815-035-Katherine.png 815-036-Stefan~Damon.png 815-037~Stefan-Damon.png 815-038~Matt-Kelly.png 815-039-Matt-Kelly.png 815-040-Matt~Kelly.png 815-041~Matt-Kelly.png 815-042-Kelly.png 815-043-Kelly~Trudy.png 815-044-Caroline.png 815-045-Stefan.png 815-046-Damon~Caroline.png 815-047~Damon-Caroline.png 815-048~Bonnie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 815-049-Bonnie-Enzo.png 815-050-Bonnie~Enzo.png 815-051-Bonnie-Enzo.png 815-052-Bonnie~Enzo.png 815-053~Bonnie-Enzo.png 815-054-Bonnie-Enzo.png 815-055~Damon~Caroline-Boarding_House.png 815-056-Damon~Caroline.png 815-057~Damon-Caroline.png 815-058-Damon~Caroline.png 815-059~Damon-Caroline.png 815-060-Damon~Caroline.png 815-061-Caroline-Lockwood_Mansion.png 815-062~Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-063-Caroline~Alaric~Lizzie-Josie.png 815-064~Caroline-Alaric.png 815-065-Caroline~Alaric.png 815-066~Caroline-Alaric.png 815-067~Caroline~Alaric~Lizzie~Josie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 815-068-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-069-Caroline~Alaric.png 815-070~Caroline-Alaric.png 815-071~Peter-Kelly.png 815-072-Peter~Kelly.png 815-073~Peter-Kelly.png 815-074-Peter~Kelly.png 815-075-Kelly.png 815-076-Stefan~Damon.png 815-077-Stefan~Damon.png 815-078~Stefan-Damon.png 815-079-Mr_Fell-Wedding.png 815-080~Matt-Kelly-Wedding.png 815-081-Stefan-Damon-Wedding.png 815-082~Stefan-Damon-Wedding.png 815-083-Stefan-Damon-Wedding.png 815-084~Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-085-Caroline~Lizzie~Josie.png 815-086-Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-087-Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-088~Bonnie-Caroline.png 815-089~Bonnie-Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-090-Matt-Kelly-Wedding.png 815-091-Alaric.png 815-092~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-093~Alaric~Dorian-The_Armory.png 815-094-Alaric~Dorian.png 815-095-Stefan~Caroline-Wedding.png 815-096~Stefan-Caroline-Wedding.png 815-097~Bonnie~Caroline~Lizzie~Josie-Wedding-Wedding.png 815-098-Alaric~Dorian.png 815-099~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-100-Caroline-Wedding.png 815-101-Bonnie-Wedding.png 815-102-Stefan~Caroline-Wedding.png 815-103~Stefan-Caroline-Wedding.png 815-104~Stefan-Damon~Caroline-Wedding.png 815-105~Stefan~Damon~Caroline-Wedding.png 815-106-Damon-Wedding.png 815-107-Caroline-Wedding.png 815-108-Stefan-Wedding.png 815-109~Stefan-Damon~Caroline-Wedding.png 815-110-Bonnie-Wedding.png 815-111-Lizzie-Josie-Wedding.png 815-112-Stefan~Damon-Caroline-Wedding.png 815-113~Stefan-Caroline-Wedding.png 815-114-Stefan~Caroline-Wedding.png 815-115-Stefan-Caroline-Wedding.png 815-116~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline-Wedding.png 815-117-Damon~Bonnie-Wedding.png 815-118~Damon-Bonnie-Wedding.png 815-119-Damon-Bonnie-Wedding.png 815-120~Bonnie-Enzo-Wedding.png 815-121-Bonnie~Enzo-Wedding.png 815-122-Damon-Bonnie~Enzo-Wedding.png 815-123~Bonnie-Enzo-Wedding.png 815-124-Stefan-Caroline-Wedding.png 815-125-Lizzie-Josie-Wedding.png 815-126-Kelly.png 815-127~Kelly-Lockwood_Mansion.png 815-128-Matt.png 815-129-Matt~Peter.png 815-130~Matt-Peter.png 815-131-Stefan~Damon-Caroline-Wedding.png 815-132~Stefan-Damon~Caroline-Wedding.png 815-133~Damon-Kelly.png 815-134-Matt~Kelly.png 815-135~Matt-Kelly.png 815-136-Caroline.png 815-137-Damon~Kelly.png 815-138~Damon~Matt-Kelly.png 815-139-Caroline.png 815-140-Stefan-Caroline.png 815-141-Bonnie-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-142~Bonnie-Enzo.png 815-143-Bonnie~Enzo.png 815-144-Josie.png 815-145-Bonnie.png 815-146-Lizzie.png 815-147-Bonnie-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-148-Bonnie~Caroline.png 815-149-Caroline~Lizzie~Josie.png 815-150~Damon-Matt~Kelly.png 815-151~Damon~Matt-Kelly.png 815-152-Damon~Matt~Kelly.png 815-153~Damon~Matt-Kelly.png 815-154-Vicki.png 815-155~Stefan-Bonnie.png 815-156-Stefan~Bonnie.png 815-157~Damon~Matt-Kelly.png 815-158-Damon~Matt~Kelly.png 815-159~Damon-Matt~Kelly.png 815-160-Bonnie.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-04-10_Lily_Rose_Tereny_Mumford-Secret_Harris-Instagram.jpg|Tierney and Lily Rose Mumford 2017-03-05_Candice_King-Brandi_Lindsey-Instagram.jpg|Candice King 03-03-2017 Melissa Marlette-Twitter (2).jpg|Kat Graham 03-03-2017 Melissa Marlette-Twitter (1).jpg|©Melissa Marlette 03-03-2017 Melissa Marlette-Twitter.jpg|Kat Graham, Michael Malarkey 03-03-2017 Melinda Hsu Taylor Jen Vestuto Melissa Marlette-Twitter.jpg|Melissa Marlette, Melinda Hsu Taylor, Jen Vestuto 03-03-2017 Jen Vestuto-Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey 03-03-2017 John Hickman-Instagram.jpg|©John Hickman 2017-03-03_Chris_Grismer-Paul_Wesley-Ian_Somerhalder-Jen_Vestuto-Instagram.jpg|Chris Grismer, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder 2017-03-03_Candice_King-Instagram.jpg|Candice King 03-03-2017 Lily Rose Tierney Mumford-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford 2017-02-23_Joel_Gretsch-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Joel Gretsch 2017-01-25_Zach_Roerig_Joel_Gretsch_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|Zach Roerig, Joel Gretsch January 25, 2017 2017-01-24_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|Andi Behring January 24, 2017 01-25-2017_Zach_Roerig_John_Hickman-Instagram.jpg|Zach Roerig, John Hickman January 24, 2017 01-24-2017 Ian Somerhalder John Hickman-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 24, 2017 2017-01-24_Paul_Wesley_Candice_King_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice King and Ian Somerhalder January 24, 2017 01-23-2017_John_Hickman-Instagram.jpg|©John Hickman January 23, 2017 2017-01-23_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder January 23, 2017 2017-01-23_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder January 23, 2017 01-23-2017 Jonathan Thomas-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Thomas January 23, 2017 2017-01-19_Jen_Vestuto_Twitter.jpg|©Jen Vestuto January 19, 2017 2017-01-19_Chris_Grismer_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Chris Grismer January 19, 2017 2017-01-19_Geoff_Shotz_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz January 19, 2017 2017-01-18_AtlantaCW_Twitter.jpg|January 18, 2017 2017-11-18_Paul_Wesley_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley January 18, 2017 2017-01-17_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham January 17, 2017 2017-01-06_Jen_Vestuto_Instagram.jpg|©Jen Vestuto January 6, 2017 8x15photo.jpg|©Chris Grismer January 5, 2017 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Episodes featuring all main characters